It is demanded accompanying high integration, miniaturization and micronization of semiconductor elements that photosensitive resin compositions used for formation of surface protecting layers, interlayer insulating layers and rewiring layers of the semiconductor elements simultaneously have better sensitivity and resolution, and are capable of forming more fine and precise patterned cured films. As a material simultaneously having such properties, a photosensitive resin composition containing an alkali-soluble resin having a phenolic hydroxyl group is developed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Such a photosensitive resin composition has an advantage of being capable of being thermally cured at a low temperature in a step of heating and curing a patterned resin film formed through light exposure and development.